piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning McQueen
This article can '''ONLY' be edited by Cars 95, Windows 95, Ruby Easy Oaks, Totaldrama, MarkusKrankzler63, or Windows 3.1 to prevent vandalism.'' Monty Christopher Lightning "Ka-Ciao" McQueen is the main character of the Cars series. He appears in almost every main installment of the Cars series, with the only exceptions being media based on the Planes series. He is a Piston Cup race car that has won 7 Piston Cups since his debut in 2005. Lightning resides in the small town of Radiator Springs in Carburetor County, where he has his own racing headquarters, as well as his own stadium. He has an Australian brother called Joel McQueen. He has several children including twins. Lightning was built on April 4th, 1983 in Los Angeles. he went to high school in LA and also was described as someone who prefered to be by himself which is why he didnt have much friends he did have a few though. He is one of fourteen racers to have been giving a farewell lap. The first thirteen can be found here. He had 90 career wins (87 in the movies), 7 Piston Cup wins, and 1 tie-breaker for the cup win. His main inspirations are Doc Hudson (as he was his mentor and crew chief), The King (as he helped him cross the finish line), Mario Andretti, Dale Earnhardt Sr, and Don Chapcar. Another competition in which Lightning ran was the World Grand Prix. He raced there between 2011 and 2016, but he still attended to the Piston Cup. Wedding See here. History He debuted in 2005 as a rookie. But he was kinda mean and fired 3 crew chiefs. The 1st one after the 2005 Rev N Go 350 due to Lightning crashing,the second one in the 2005 Cartinsville 400 after a long pitstop caused him to lose the race and the third in the 2005 Richmond 400 after a punctured tire causes him to DNF. He won the 2006 Piston Cup as well as his first Nightdona 500 that year. He did very well in 2007 too, winning his 2nd Piston Cup. The old generation of racers were retiring and new ones were arriving. This is Lightning's chance to make new friends. He made friends with Ponchy Wipeout,Cal Weathers and Brick Yardley. In the 2008 Piston Cup Season Lightning faced tough competition from Cal Weathers and ended up losing to Cal who won the 2008 Piston Cup. Lightning also got married that year and he also won his first Calladega 500 that year too. Lightning won his 3rd Piston Cup in 2009 and had a great victory in the Nightdona 500 that year. Sadly the Hudson Hornet died in December 2009 and Lightning needed a new crew chief and picked Mater. In 2010 Lightning had a great start winning the first 4 races including the Florida 500. he then took his first win at Indy to get one step closer to his triple crown and then took the Calladega 500 to earn the triple crown. The 2010 season would be Lightning's best year of his career winning 21 races,the triple crown as well as being ahead of Cal Weathers by more then 200 points. Reb Meeker became friends with Lightning in 2010 as well. 2011 would start of ok. Not great but Lightning won a few races. Again Cal Weathers would be tough competition. That all would change in Darlington in the No Stall 350 where Lightning would have his worst crash yet. Lightning made contact with Rex Revler. Rex hit the wall but Lightning would start flipping 12 times. He was badly damage. He missed two races before returning in the Blinkr 350 where he would win. He then crashed in practice of the Dinoco Light 350 causing him to miss the race due to old injuries of the Darlington crash returning. It was Lightning's worst year by far. Lightning then won the Piston Cups in 2012 and 2013 doing great in those years. In 2013 however T.G Castlenut did very well and was competition to Lightning McQueen. T.G even nearly won but two DNF in the last two races of the season cost T.G the championship to be continued Quotes * "Ka-chow!" - Catchphrase * "I'm faster than fast. Quicker than quick. I am lightning!" - Cars * "Oh, Kori. There's a lot more to racing than just winning. I mean, taking the race by a full lap... Where's the entertainment in that?" - Cars * "No, no. I wanted to give the folks a little sizzle." - Cars * "And am I sorry I don't have a crew chief? No, I'm not. 'Cause I'm a one-man show." - Cars * "Yo, Chuck. Chuck, what are you doing? You're blockin' the camera! Everyone wants to see the bolt." - Cars * "Now, back away." - Cars * "Ow! Whoa, team! Where are you going?" - Cars * "Oh, OK, leave. Fine. How will I ever find anyone else who knows how to fill me up with gas? Adios, Chuck!" - Cars * "Oh, whatever." - Cars * "I love being me." - Cars * "Yes, yes, yes! Lightning McQueen here, and I use Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment, new rear end formula. Nothing soothes a rusty bumper like Rust-eze. Wow! look at that shine! Use Rust-eze, and you too, can look like me! Ka-chow!" - Cars * "Mater?" - Cars * "Holy Porsche! She's gotta be from my attorney's office." - Cars * "I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics!" - Cars * "Pch. Crazy grandpa car, what an idiot." - Cars * "No Mater, I gotta finish this road, and I have to get out of here." - Cars * "Whoa, whoa, easy now, Mater. You know who you're talking to? This is Lightning McQueen. I can handle anything." - Cars * "It's good to be home, everybody." - Cars 2 * "I know Doc said these things were just old cups... but to have someone else win it just didn't feel right, you know?" - Cars 2 * "Thank you so much for having us, Sir Axlerod. I really look forward to racing. This is a great opportunity." - Cars 2 * "I'm coming for you, Storm." - Cars 3 * "I decide when I'm done." - Cars 3 * "This is my last chance, Cruz. Last! Final! Finito! If I lose, I'd never get to do this again!" - Cars 3 * "If you were a racer, you'd know what I'm talking about, but you're not! So you DON'T!!" - Cars 3 * "No, but I can't go out on the track and do the same old thing. It won't work." - Cars 3 * "I'm gonna keep racing. But before that, I got something I want to do." - Cars 3 * "Mater was telling the truth!" - Cars 2 Lights & Sounds Lightning McQueen, unused Names in other languages Gallery Cars_3_-_Lightning_McQueen.png|Paint job from 2013 to 2017 McQueen Crash (2011 Darlington).jpg|Crashing in the 2011 No Stall 350 Guenther in 2006 Smasherville 500.png|Lightning and Guenther in the 2006 Smasherville 500 Win3.1 cup race. It is poorly done. 61x7zOQXgaL. SX522 .jpg|His Sponsor logo on him in Cars Racer 57.png|Early artwork of Lightning McQueen (NOTE: It's a recreation as this is his Australian brother Joel.) McQueen Crash Daytime.jpg|Lightning crashing in the 2016 Los Angeles 500 (a daytime version as this happened on Ruby's cars series season 3 premiere) Lightning Mcqueen 2014 Nitroade 400.jpg|Crashing in the 2014 Nitroade 400 Lane VS McQueen.png|Getting blocked by Lane Locke in the 2015 No Stall 350. Авария 7.png|Dodging James Cleanair and Rusty Cornfuel in the big crash as seen on his on-board camera. Авария 8.png|Dodges James Cleanair and Rusty Cornfuel. Lightning, Cal, Brick and Ponchy Meet Bobby Swift's Parents Alan and Cindy.png|Meeting Bobby Swift's parents Alan and Cindy, along with Brick, Cal and Ponchy. Lightning McQueen (High School Days).png|His old days as a Crown Celesta (resembling Manny Flywheel). Lightning McQueen.png|His early racing look Trivia * His racing number, "95" is a reference to the year 1995, when Pixar's first feature-length film, Toy Story was released. Originally, his number was going to be 57, which is the year John Lasseter was born, 1957. * Lightning's last name "McQueen" is a reference to Glenn McQueen, a supervising animator at Pixar who passed away in 2002. * Early concept arts suggest that he was originally blue, not red. * His best friends are Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Reb Meeker and Cruz Ramirez. He is also good friends with Jack Depost,Rex Reveler and Ponchy Wipeout. * Lightning performs best on important tracks like Nightdona/Florida, Calladega, Los Angeles and Indy but also in Kansas, Michigan and some others. * Lightning's worst tracks were he badly performs are Darlington and Dover. In Darlington he never came close to win and crashed there badly once in 2011. In Dover he doesn't does sucks that like in Darlington but he never won there despite he finished 2nd there in 2014. * He visited a total of 21 countries in his lifetime (USA, Germany, Poland, Mexico, Canada, France, Italy, Brazil, Spain, England, Netherlands, China, India, Japan, New Rearendia, Australia, Malaysia, Sweden, Argentina, Singapore and of course FINLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) * He visited Haul Inngas mother Maria Inngas when he went to the Netherlands in 2016. * Most of the countries he visited because he raced there * A lot of ladies have kissed Lightning (Sally, Cruz Ramirez, Lynda Weathers, Katie Clutchen etc) * His model is a heavily modified one of a kind 2000 stock car. In super rare high school photos you could see he used to be a Crown Celesta that resembles Manny Flywheel before he becomes a modified car. * He set the fastest lap in the 2005 Dinoco 400 but this information is not revealed in the movie Category:Friends of The King Category:Friends of Doc Hudson Category:Enemies of Chick Hicks Category:Racing Cars Category:Retired Piston Cup Racers Category:Piston cup racers Category:Piston Cup Category:Male Racers Category:Friends of Parker Brakeston Category:Cars 3 Veterans Category:2005 Piston Cup Racers Category:Cars Category:Stock Cars Category:Racers Category:Racers Who Had Crashed Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Enemies of John Retoline Category:Friends of Cal Weathers Category:Piston Cup Winners Category:Nightdona 500 Winners Category:Legends Category:2006-2017 Racers Category:Friends of Bobby Swift Category:Friends of Reb Meeker Category:Friends of Brick Yardley Category:Friends of Ponchy Wipeout Category:Friends of Chip Gearings Category:Racers who won at Calladega Category:Racers who won at Nightdona Category:Racers who at Charlotte Category:Racers who won at Indianapolis Category:Brickyard 400 Winners Category:Calladega 500 Winners Category:Triple Crown Winners Category:Rust-Eze Category:Enemies of Jackson Storm Category:Featured Pages of 2019 Category:Racing Leagues Category:Friends of Ernie Gearson Category:Friends of Speedy Comet Category:Friends of Buck Bearingly Category:Enemies of Max Clyde Category:2016/2017 Piston Cup Racers Category:2017 Racers Category:Crown Celesta Category:Crown Category:2016 Piston Cup Season Racers Category:2005 Piston Cup Season Racers Category:DNF